


Daddy Derek

by Fayaheda



Series: Baby Sterek Collection [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Sterek Fluff, Beta Derek Hale, Daddy Derek, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Gen, McCall Pack, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mommy Stiles Stilinski, Other, Parenthood, Some Swearing, Werewolf Fluff, baby sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on a well deserved vacation with Scott, while Derek struggles to get their seven month old son to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Derek

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a bunch of Baby Sterek and Daddy Derek fluff. It was also inspired by the season three Angel episode, 'Dad'.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Derek's starting to panic now. He doesn't know what else to do. He's knows that he's probably being over-dramatic, but what if he isn't?

"Derek?" Kira's slightly groggy and concerned-filled voice floats through the receiver. "It's almost three in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Wait - no! ...I don't know!" Derek hisses as he glances over to the crying baby in the middle of his and Stiles' bed. "God, I'm so fricking terrible at this!"

Kira finally registers the baby crying in the background and is instantly hopping out of her and Scott's bed. "Okay. Calm down." And while she's telling him that, she's quickly throwing a random pair of jeans on, also trying not to panic herself. "Just tell me what the problem is."

"It's Jimmy. He won't stop crying. I don't know what to do anymore. He probably misses Stiles, but I didn't wanna interrupt her vacation, and I..." Derek trails off, the distress in his voice loud and clear.

Kira finally calms down, even smiling in amusement to herself now. "Derek, would you like me to come over and help you?"

+

Derek reaches down onto the bed and gently lifts his son into his arms. He grabs the black wolf plush-toy (that Scott had bought for his little "nephew") and sits down on the end of the bed.

Jimmy simply wails even louder, causing the werewolf to wince slightly.

"Hey, hey, no, no, no, it's okay." Derek feels himself starting to panic again, but for the sake of his son, he somehow manages to keep it together. For now anyway. "It's okay, pup." He presses his knees together and sits the cub on his lap. With one arm, he supports the baby's back, his hand cradling the head. "Hey, look. Look what daddy's got." He grins widely as he picks up the wolf plushie.

However, even that isn't enough as Jimmy only cries loudly, his entire face now turning slightly pink.

"Oh, fu -" Derek's eyes widen as he quickly tosses the toy aside. "No, no, no. Don't - don't do that. PLEASE don't do that!" He wraps his hands gently around the cub, softly bouncing his knees. "Come on, pup, Wolfie's not crying..." He then mutters a quick; "Daddy might fricking crying in a minute, though..."

It's then that the werewolf finally hears the front door opening and a familiar scent enter the house.

"Derek!?"

Derek let's out a loud and relieved sigh before calling back. "Up here! Just following the screaming!"

Kira appears in a matter of seconds, standing in the doorway. She glances between the father and son before chuckling lightly.

"It's not funny!" Derek glares at her. "He's turning pink again!"

"It's okay. Baby's do that a lot. They just need to cry sometimes." Kira explains with a shrug and a fond smile. "It's when they turn blue or purple that you need to start worrying." She adds, chuckling again when he glares at her again.

"So..." Derek turns his gaze back to his crying cub. "He's fine, then..."

"Probably." Kira smiles. "Have you fed him and everything?"

Derek nods. "I've fed him. I've changed him. I've bathed him. I've even sang 'Fucking Problems' to him. And he usually loves that song." He adds that last part with a miserable huff.

Kira arches a brow at that last part. "Drake?" She grins over at the baby. "Awh, he's already got really good taste in music."

Derek scoffs lightly, but he can't help smiling, too. "Yeah... Just don't tell Stiles." He mutters with a slight scowl. "She'll kill me."

Kira laughs at that and nods, because Stiles so totally fricking would skin Derek alive, regardless of him being her husband and her mate. "Here, lemme give it a try." She says as she moves into the room and sits down on the end of the bed, beside them.

Derek arches a brow before nodding and handing the cub over. "Be my guest."

Kira notes the challenge in his tone and smirks at him as she gently places Jimmy on her lap. She begins to bounce her knees gently as she clears her throat quietly and then begins to sing softly. "'Ooh, ooh, baby, baby. Mistakes, I know I made a few, but I'm only human...'"

Derek smiles fondly to himself as he watches, even if Jimmy is still crying his poor, little head off. He also likes the song choice, for more than one reason, of course. And he's slightly surprised by how beautiful her voice is, even if she is barely mumbling the words softly out.

Kira continues to sing, oblivious to anything else as she gazes affectionately back at the crying cub. "'You'll make mistakes, too. And I'm crying -'" She pauses, finally realising that this is just not working in the slightest. "What the hell, Derek?" She scowls over at the cub's daddy. "He doesn't like Smokey Robinson and the Miracles?" She stares in utter horror. "I thought this kid had a soul! Ugh!" She shots the crying cub a playful glare. "You, my adorable, squishy, little monster are a total non-cultured disappointment."

Derek chuckles at that as Kira gently shifts the cub back onto his lap. "I don't know what else I can do anymore. Stiles is so good at this already and I'm..." He sighs, looking completely bummed out. "Not..."

"Not yet." Kira places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Derek simply scoffs at that. "I'm terrible at this and you know it." He says, shooting her a pointed look.

"To be honest," Kira smiles brightly. "Stiles thinks the exact same thing. She's scared that she isn't good enough. For you or for little Jimmy."

"What?" Derek frowns deeply upon hearing that. "Did she tell you that?"

"Well, she told Scott. I just happened to be there." Kira says with a sheepish smile. "Obviously, being a parent is never gonna be easy, but you've got each other and you've got us."

Derek nods, because of course, he already knows this and he's always going to be grateful for both of those things. Especially after the rotten life he used to have. In short, he wouldn't swap now for anything.

"You just need to relax." Kira says, her smile widening as she notices just how gentle the "werewolf beast" is with the baby. "He's deeply connected to Stiles AND to you. If you're wound tight - how do you think he's gonna feel?"

And again, Derek nods. Because again, he knows she right.

+

Derek sighs as his cub continues to cry, and cry, and cry. With his son in his arms, he shifts back onto the bed to get comfortable. He leans back against the wooden headboard, grabs a pillow and places it on his lap before sitting his son onto it.

Jimmy simply continues with his loud wailing.

Derek holds his son up and smiles when he notices tiny brown moles scattered across his tiny jaw. 'Just like Stiles,' he thinks. Clearly, the thick black hair is from him as well as the little, black eyebrows, but the cute upturned, button nose and milky-cream skin is all Stiles. Though, the eyes, with small hazel, greeny-brown orbs are both of them and he's quite happy about that fact, too.

"Shh, it's okay." Derek leans closer, his face inches away. He widens his eyes and wrinkles his nose as he presses the tip to the cub's.

Jimmy's cries seem to stutter slightly, as if he's just trying to force himself now.

And finally, Derek gets it. He pulls another face, just to make sure - pursing his lips making soft bubbling noises. He pulls his face back and smirks slightly when the cub continues to cry softly, though, with open eyes now as he stares back up at his daddy.

"Oh, so you like it when I humiliate myself, huh?" Derek puffs out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Great." He nods in acceptance. "You're already just like your mother."

Jimmy begins to cry louder, seeing that his daddy has stopped making funny faces at him. He's completely outraged by this, even if he doesn't actually understand that.

Derek pulls another face by scrunching his features up.

Jimmy only cries louder, because that's just not good enough!

Derek frowns slightly. "Come on, pup, give me SOMEthing here."

In response, Jimmy simply continues to wail at the top of his little lungs once again.

"Okay." Derek sighs. "I've only got one more." He closes his eyes, letting them burn electric-blue before opening them again. His canines grow slowly, as does the fur along his jawline, and of course, he's extremely careful with his claws as he holds his cub close.

Jimmy finally stops his crying altogether as he stares back at up at his wolf, who he recognises as his real daddy. His greeny-blue orbs stare back in utter wonder, his tiny mouth slightly open.

Derek stares back in amazement for a few seconds before a grin slowly spreads across his lips, his fangs bared and his eyes still ablaze. "Yeah." He chuckles softly, leaning forward and touching his nose to the cub's. "That's my little man."

Jimmy's eyes are still wider than ever, but he's not afraid in the slightest. He could smell his daddy all along, and now he can really see him properly, for the first time ever. He's knows the other man is his daddy, too, but he feels safer with wolf-daddy. Even if he doesn't understand any of that. But he will. Soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do another one where Stiles returns from her vacation... If you want?


End file.
